


奉杯茶

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 史向，钟会去打蜀了
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 5





	奉杯茶

一日，司马昭请钟会喝茶。  
会客厅上，钟会坐在离司马昭两米远的客席上，低眉敛目。主榻上的人正襟危坐，一副手握重兵杀伐决断皆在我的气势。士别三日，很让钟会刮目相看。两厢无言。钟会盯着几上那杯冒着袅袅热气的茶慢慢变凉，还是按捺不住开了口。  
“大将军请我来，可不单是喝茶这么简单吧？”他挑起半边眉毛，目有精光。  
“士季觉得，西边可有入得眼之人？”  
“城西有个城隍庙，庙内住持是个怪脾气。年前家母大寿，臣特意去城西找住持讨点洗砚的井水，因从前父亲提过城隍庙外这口井的水洗过的砚墨色非同一般。没想到这住持死活不给，我周旋半天，威逼利诱全使上，从晌午磨到日落，才讨得一小杯。大将军觉得，这人算不算入得眼之人？”  
司马昭不满地啧了一声，他与钟士季相交多年，自然是知道这人满嘴跑火车，三两句话把人往沟里带还装作一派纯良的本事。可如今司马氏权倾一时，局势不可同日而语，司马子上不再是钟士季的友人这么简单了。  
“士季知道我的西边意指何处。”司马昭含着下巴，目光森然。  
“蜀主刘禅？”  
“蜀主昏庸，不足为惮。”  
钟会沉吟许久，搜肠刮肚找一个所谓“入得眼之人”。只可惜他生也晚矣，那些名声赫赫的人不是早已入土就是沉寂江湖了，庙堂之上的，约莫只剩下那一个人了吧。  
“姜伯约。”

他早年居洛阳城，入仕后又只在大将军的身侧辅佐，贪图那一声“王佐之才”的名头，倒是未曾涉足西边。只在别人口中听说过姜维这个名字。  
朝堂上文官口诛笔伐，行伍里将士憎之入骨，坊间流言中承袭蜀汉武侯毕生绝学的奇人，厉害，也烦人——他未曾见过这人，却已经事先在心中勾勒出他的模样：和诸葛亮不同，他一身戎装，眉眼阴鸷，豢养了一群羌人死士，谋算决断不下于他认识的上一个大将军。姜维如何得诸葛亮青眼将毕生才学倾囊相授，钟会不知道，但他觉得，那人和诸葛亮，总归是不同的。  
“……恐怕剩下姜维了。”  
司马昭扺掌而笑：“我欲出兵伐蜀，士季可愿前往？”  
蜀汉气数将尽，只有一些笨蛋犹自坚持，作困兽斗。出兵伐蜀，就能见上他一面，对垒军前，将他头上的盔缨射落，将他的铠甲刺穿，将他击落下马，连同他的苟延残喘的家国一起化为灰烬。  
“听说这姜伯约原本是魏人，却跑去替刘禅流血卖命。”  
司马昭听到“魏”字时，饶有兴致地抖了抖眉毛，笑道：“士季既然好奇，不如亲自去问他一问。”  
看来这场远征是避不了了。钟会心里明白，司马子上此番支他离京，也不过寻个契机，让两人的关系得以喘息。  
但他这个人喜欢打蛇随棍上：“既然将军那么说了，那就去呗。”钟会两手一摊，左右两边眉毛上下耸动着，一副无奈的表情。  
“……”司马昭气得无语。

景元四年，魏国兴兵伐蜀。钟会新官上任三把火，每一役都躬亲坐镇军中督战。山谷间风声呜咽，似野鬼哭泣，万马啼踏和兵戈铿锵之声回荡在谷中，久久未散。  
可姜维从未露面。无论出于何种考虑，他都不想身陷战火之中，白白而狼狈地丢了性命。没亲自打进长安，还都洛阳，这条命又岂可轻易交付出去。  
后来，钟会终于见到了姜维。和他先前所想的一点都不一样。  
那人伏低身体跪在他面前，敛了去一身阴鸷，同时威风凛凛也荡然无存。  
“你说，你要投降？”  
钟会走到他跟前，那人的头依旧不敢抬起来，直愣愣地盯着地面，连钟会一双华美得不像行军时该穿的靴子映入眼帘，也只是浮光片影一掠而过，什么都没留在眼底。  
“是。蜀主昏庸无道，已数次起了杀心，如今我举全国之力兴兵迎魏而不克，更是杀我的好由头。况且姜维本就是魏将，当初受诸葛丞相知遇之恩，以命相酬，如今故人已去，倒不如归于旧主，一同攻破成都，杀了蜀主，免得日夜提心吊胆。”姜维伏得更低，字字真挚恳切。  
钟会心下一动，弯下腰，意味深长地看他：“你很怕死？”  
“谁不怕死。”  
姜维战战兢兢，真挚得自个儿都入了戏。  
钟会冷哼一声。

钟会被姜维说动了，许是猛虎嗅腻了蔷薇，终于想把它拆吃入腹；许是因为姜维只有当和他谈起拥兵自立攻破洛阳时，桀骜的眉眼、骄傲的神情才和他脑中的样子重叠，而他太过傲慢，认为自己认定的模样必须永远留存在那人身上。总之钟会和姜维在营帐中畅谈谋反的事越来越频繁，直到剑阁之上风起云涌，钟会统领的魏军和蜀国降将已经朝着北方奔袭而去。

钟会素来仰慕诸葛亮，此番得了姜维这个据说承了诸葛孔明半生才学的朋友，两人以生死至交相称，踌躇满志，一心认为攻下洛阳指日可待。姜维虽屈降于他，但这一路连克敌军，眉间密云渐渐散开，与他交谈时眉飞色舞，如有神光照耀，与他曾想的那个威风凛凛的杀神分毫不差。钟会心情日日好起来，甚至都不计较那人投降时故意在他面前演的戏了。  
他高兴就写字。宣纸铺在舆图之上，蘸饱墨的笔在纸上挥洒，如龙如蛇，惊天撼地。作罢，大手一甩，墨水长了眼似的，分毫不差地落在姜维正在看的陇西地势图上。  
“……”姜维黑着脸看过来。  
钟会朝他笑，纯良的，无赖的。他岁数本就小了姜维近两轮，笑起来眼睛弯成一道月牙儿，生动又鲜活：“对不住呀。”  
姜维叹了口气，放下地图，走到案前端详他的大作。  
钟会斟了一杯茶给他，问：“如何？”  
“锋里藏钩，张弛有度，好是好……总觉得差了点火候。”  
钟会冷笑两声，并不答话。  
“哦，镇西大将军有意见？”姜维睇他一眼。  
“在下的字在洛阳城那可是一卷难求，你一介行伍粗野之人，懂些皮毛还妄自评论上了，谁给你的勇气？”钟会称谓用得谦恭，说出的话却讨打。  
姜维噎了一下，他看见钟士季斜飞的眼角，眼尾一溜被寒气冻出的红，好像山壁里斜斜生出一株桃花。半昂着头，下巴翘得老高，老子天下第一不服憋着。姜维忍下把他的头按到地上的冲动，低下头赔了个不是。  
钟会忽又生出烦躁。又是这样！那个杀神，那个神光照耀下宛如降世的大将军，那个托着蜀汉最后一口国运的武侯接班人，为什么就是不敢拿出真实的一面面对他。  
墨迹已经晾凉，钟会囫囵卷了两下，塞到姜维怀里，后者下意识去接，险些将手中的舆图摔落。  
“既然有人不满意，这就是张废纸，送你了。”他撩起嘴角轻轻一笑，幼稚又狂傲，睫毛覆在眼睛上，黑刷刷一片翳影，恼怒还是欢喜都掩在黑色之下。  
姜维叹了口气，把钟会的墨宝放在案上摊平，一点一点卷好，收到怀中。

气数已尽就是气数已尽，任凭诸葛瞻燃烧了父亲留下的最后一点意志，任凭姜维耗尽了精力，枯竭了心神，在这位魏国大将军面前演得一出差点连自己都信的戏，他们终究没能救回蜀汉。  
他们被叛军包围，混乱中，钟会被自己的部下一枪搠倒在马下，长矛穿心，全身的血齐齐涌到一处，争先恐后地从创口流出，浸透了铠甲。他伸长脖子往前望去，千军万马嘶鸣，扬起的尘沙蒙花他的眼，一瞬间泪流满面，不知是痛的、害怕的，还是灰尘迷的。  
谁不怕死。  
他这时候又想起姜维投降时说的这句话，当时他气死了，未承想，别人口中传得神乎其神，朝堂上那些老头恨得咬牙切齿的姜伯约是这般贪生怕死之徒。  
他脑中那个站在骏马上，披坚执锐威风凛凛的大将军渐渐模糊了，血从他心上开的洞不停冒出，甚至能清晰地感受到生命是如何流逝。  
钟会从嗓子底发出浑浊的呜咽，像是被人扼住脖子，挣扎着，贼心不死，他想最后看一看那人真实的模样。  
姜维在这个时候回了头。  
他一身血污，头盔在乱中被打掉，长发披散，铠甲被刺穿，钟会丢给他的那张字露出一个血红的小角，仿佛是从姜维心口流出血染红了它。他仓惶逃窜，死人脖子上喷涌出的血雾溅上他的脸，夹道刮起大风，鬓间一缕白发垂落。  
难看，实在是难看得紧。  
他品鉴遍洛阳名士，夏侯太初，诸葛公休，还有曾经的司马大将军，谁不是光彩照人，哪有这般狼狈的。  
钟会笑得嘶嘶抽气。谁人不怕死。谁人不怕死！  
他踽踽于忘川之上，看见姜伯约身披战甲，立于黑压压的蜀军之前，大风刮得旌旗和他头上的盔缨都猎猎飞舞。头盔压着他的双眉，眉下是鹰隼一样阴鸷的眼，他身后藏着三千死士的影子。他面对自己，像面对地狱恶鬼，带着嗜血的蠢动快意。

“在下以茶代酒，愿与钟君结为同盟，挥鞭北上，攻破洛阳……不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死。”  
姜维说出这句话的时候钟会愣了好半天，结为同盟，又不是至交兄弟，也不是结发夫妻，何至生死相随的地步？他又转念一想，是啊，他们的盟约是建立在杀人作乱之上的，同年同月同日死，用在这里再合适不过了。  
钟会接过姜维递过来的热茶，一饮而尽。


End file.
